


Playing Doctor

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Unconventional [6]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Takes place early in Bartlet's first term.





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.  
 **Author's Note:** Many, many thanks to Julia for looking this over and bringing the  
funny.

\-----

"Josh, remember that I'm going to be late tomorrow morning," she told him, as she got ready to leave. 

"Mmmph, ok," he mumbled as he rolled over and burrowed under the blankets. 

"Josh, wake up. I'm only telling you one more time - I'm going to be late to the office tomorrow." 

"Awake," he asserted, though his eyes remained closed and his speech was slurred by sleep. "Late, tomorrow. Got it." 

"Ok." Donna bent over his prone body and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, my love." 

"G'night." 

********** 

"Where the hell have you been, Donna? We've got a million things going on and you decide to take the day off?" An irate Josh met Donna in the lobby of the West Wing and followed on her heels as she made her way through the Operations' Bullpen. 

"I *told* you I had a doctor's appointment and that I would be late." When they were in Josh's office, she turned to face him and asked, "Did you listen to me at all the twenty times I told you this in the past two days?" 

"Possibly, no," he admitted sheepishly as he sat down behind his desk. "So why did you need to go to the doctor's?" 

"It was just a regular check-up," she said as she took a seat in the visitor's chair. 

"A regular check-up? What kind of check-up?" 

"Nothing important." Donna fidgeted with the papers on his desk as she answered. 

"Donna, you went to see a doctor. It must a little important." 

"If you must know, it was the gynecologist," she admitted with a hint of embarrassment. 

"Really?" His eyebrows rose and his attention peaked. 

"Yes," she answered curtly, hoping that he would drop the subject. "Now where's all this work that's been piling up?" 

He waved away her attempt at misdirection. "I got Beatrice to take care of it. Tell me more about this appointment," he prodded eagerly. 

"It was just a routine appointment. No big deal." 

"What did they do?" 

"Josh! Do we really need to have this conversation?" 

"Yeah. I'm curious. I want to know all about these girlie things." 

"You're nearly forty years old. Haven't you ever had this conversation with other girlfriends?" 

"Not really." He shrugged. "They weren't those kind of relationships." 

Donna let out a groan. "So I get to be the one that teaches you all the mysteries of womanhood?" 

"Yeah," he said with a grin. 

Despite her embarrassment, she decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to tease him a little. "Ok, what do you want to know?" 

"Well, what do you do? I mean, you're all, ya know, undressed and –" 

"Well, during the exam, I am dressed in a lovely, figure flattering paper gown," she deadpanned. "I could bring one home next time. I'm sure you'll like it much more than the red silk teddy I wore the other night." 

Josh frowned at her. "No, no, I don't think that's necessary. C'mon, Donna. Share with me," he implored. 

"Well, would you like to know about the stirrups? Or maybe I could tell you about the jelly and the swabs. No, I think I should tell you about the speculum first," Donna mused. She stood abruptly and headed for the door. "I'm leaving now," she announced. 

"Now? But, but… you haven't explained anything," Josh whined. 

"You'll just have to wonder, Joshua. As you pointed out, there are a million things going on and I have work to do." 

After she left, Josh simply stared at the empty space where she had been. His brow wrinkled in confusion. "What the hell is a stirrup?" 

********** 

They stumbled in the door of Josh's place after midnight. As soon as they were through the threshold, Josh took Donna in his arms and kissed her. 

"I think it's time you let me play doctor, Donna," Josh suggested with a mischievous grin. He dropped his backpack from his shoulder and shed his jacket. 

"Oh, so we're up to playing doctor, now, huh? What happened to finding out about `girlie things'?" she asked. 

"You can teach me another time. Right now, I'm more interested in what's hidden beneath those staid business clothes you're wearing. And giving you a thorough exam," he said seductively. 

Donna gave him an assessing look, then decided to play along. "If we're going to `play doctor', you're going to have to let me disrobe first." 

"Go right ahead," he offered. He leaned back against the wall and watched as she stepped out of her shoes and kicked them to the side. She started to slowly walk back toward the sofa, her hands working at the fastening of her skirt as she went. It dropped to the floor halfway there. Her blouse was the next thing to hit the floor. It was quickly followed by her bra. When she reached the sofa, she sat down and slowly peeled her hose from her legs. She was left wearing nothing but a pair of blue cotton panties. 

"You love tormenting me like this, don't you?" he asked from his observation point. 

"Yup." 

"Are you going to let me play too?" 

"Maybe." 

"Just maybe?" 

She decided to tease him a little, "If you're good." She raised her leg up on the edge of the coffee table and delicately drew her fingers along the arch of her foot. She caressed her ankle and then ran her hand up her calf, raising her leg in the air when she got to her knee. She admired the length of it and then continued to trail her fingers along the skin of her inner thigh. 

She softly ran her hand along the front of her panties. Josh let out a strangled noise as he watched. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and then continued her journey upwards. Her left hand moved across her stomach to cup her left breast. Her right hand moved beneath the elastic of the panties. 

He watched in silence as she pinched her nipple between her thumb and index finger. She closed her eyes, parted her lips and let out a little sigh. She continued to play with her nipple with the one hand as her other began stroking up and down inside her panties. A small patch of wetness began to form on the cotton. 

Josh toed his shoes off, then loosened the fastening on his pants and pulled them off. He quickly discarded his shirt, boxers and socks. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly as he walked toward her. She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. 

"You," she whispered. "Always you." She continued touching herself, but her eyes remained locked with his. "You've been very good, Doctor. I think I'm almost ready for my exam. Why don't you `prepare' yourself?" 

He sat on the coffee table in front of her. She watched as his own hand reached for his erection and he pulled the skin up and down in long strokes. She became fascinated with the way he rolled his balls between his fingers and then stroked his penis from the base all the way up to the head. Her hand started moving faster beneath the damp cotton of her panties and her breathing quickened. "Josh..." 

"Come," he urged her. "I want to watch you make yourself come." She arched her hips up and pressed her hand harder against her clit. She let out a small squeak and then he could see her body tremble as an orgasm washed over her. 

Her hand emerged from beneath her panties, glistening with moisture. She held her fingers out to him. He continued stroking himself while he leaned forward to suck her fingers into his mouth. His tongue licked the sweetness of her essence from each one. 

He let go of his penis and reached out to her. She raised her hips and he pulled her panties down and off of her. She stretched out along the length of the sofa, and he positioned himself above her. In one smooth motion, he entered her. She was extremely soft and wet and Josh let out a groan. 

"It's your turn," Donna told him. She arched her hips up into him and he slid deeper inside. He started to move against her in short, quick movements. 

"God, I'm not going to last long," he managed to tell her between strokes. He held off as long as possible, but felt himself start to lose control when she squeezed her muscles around him. "Donna…," he warned her. She simply smiled up at him and squeezed again. He came in a rush and collapsed against her. 

"I didn't get to make you come," he apologized as he breathed against her neck. 

"That's ok. You can make it up to me later. Besides, I got something better." 

He raised his head and gave her an incredulous look. "What could possibly be better?" 

"Joshua Lyman, playing doctor," she grinned. 

********** 

"This is much better than those scratchy paper sheets," Donna commented a little later as they cuddled on Josh's sofa. They were both still naked, but wrapped up in a worn Harvard Blanket that Josh usually kept folded on the arm of the couch. "I'm making a doctor's appointment for you." 

Josh was used to her non-sequitars and merely asked, "Why?" 

"You should go for a physical. You have a high stress job. You eat a lot of fatty, high cholesterol take-out food. You don't exercise as much as you should –" 

"Hey!" Josh protested. "I jog." 

Donna ignored him and continued, "As I was saying – you don't take care of yourself as much as you should. And you're not getting any younger, you know." 

"Thanks for rubbing that in," he grumbled. 

"I'm serious. I'll call you mother. She liked me when we met during the campaign. She'll agree with me." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"When we stopped in Connecticut, she asked me to make sure you were ok - that you ate vegetables and got some sleep each night and stuff like that. Like I said, she liked me." 

"Yes, she does." 

"See? You agree. Wait - you just said 'she does' - present tense." She sat up and looked at him questioningly. 

"Yes." 

"Josh..." 

"Ok. I told my mom about us," he admitted shyly to Donna. "She's thrilled. She liked you immediately, as soon as she first met you." 

Donna grinned and snuggled back into his arms. "Good, I'm glad. I like her too." 

"Good. So does that mean I'm off the hook on this doctor thing?" he asked. 

"No. I'm still making an appointment for you." She turned her head to smile at him. "Now I just have more ammunition to make sure you go." 

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. I'll go to the doctor willingly, but only if we get to play doctor more often." 

"Deal."


End file.
